Freaks-R-Us
by darklovers16
Summary: Miki and her twin sister Sakura have to move in with Tsunade, their aunt who is also the principle, after the death of their parents. When Miki goes to the school for the first time she has a literal run in with the schools gang, Akatsuki. Normally I would say will Miki survive Akatsuki but in this case it's will Akastsuki survive Miki?
1. Chapter 1

**Karin: 'Sup people! So Yeah this is my story and I'm posting it sooner than planned because Bee is having writer's block!**

**Bee: *scribble scribble* *tear and growl* *mumble mumble* *tear's hair out* I CANT DO IT!**

**Mikia: There there Bee... Deep breaths now ok? Thats it... In... Out... Have some chocolate and take a mini break from the story... thats it...**

**Bee: *mumble mumble***

**Karin: Yeah... She's stressin to the max... So here's meh story, Hope's you like's!**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but Miki belongs to me!**_

"talking"

'thinking'

**"dark zetsu talking"**

**'dark zetsu thinking'**

**FREAKS-R-US**

"Miki! Get your ass out of bed!" My twin screeches in my ear as she whips my bed covers off of me. The cold air touches my bare skin and I growl in aggravation at being woken up so goddess damsel in distress early.

"Shut the fudgesicle up ya pink haired freak!" I yell at her as I yank by blankets from her thieving hands.

"Wha! Don't you cuss at me! And you have pink hair too! We're identical twins for kami's sake!" She sputters out.

"Oh don't flatter yourself Sakura, we're _nearly_ identical twins in case you forgotten, and I did not cuss! It's you who is spewing out all the swears in this goddess forsaken morning!" I growl out at her as I flip my body over to face the wall and not my heathen of a twin.

"What_ever_! See if I care if your late for the first day of school!" Sakura throws her hands up in the air as she stomps her way out of my room.

'Finally!' I think as I close my eye's to go back to sleep, after all I don't care if I miss our first day of school... I mean it's not like I wanna go and get stared at due to the fact that school is almost half way over... I sigh at that thought.

'If only, if only my parents listened to me that night' I think sadly to myself, 'maybe they would still be here.'

I groan and roll over to blearily look at my alarm clock.

11:53.

I stare at the little blue numbers thinking that they must be deceiving me. I roll off of my bed in a tangle of pillows and blankets reaching desperately for my little red flip phone. I flip it open to see the bloody black rose as my screensaver and look at the white block numbers. Yup... It is definitely 11:53. I groan and drop my head with a bang onto my floor.

Aunt Tsunade and Sakura are going to _kill_ me. I sigh and get up off of the floor and toss my heap of pillows and blankets onto my bed not particularly caring if my bed is mess. It's not like anyone comes over to see _me_ anyways..

I slowly walk into the adjoining bathroom that Sakura and I share. I strip out of my too small black tank top and really small short shorts that I have dubbed as my pajamas and hop into the shower turning the water on.

Not caring that the water is still ice cold I grab my midnight blossom shampoo and conditioner and start cleaning my hair. After completely scrubbing my short hair I dunk my head under the shower head and scrub making sure that all the shampoo and conditioner is out. I hop out with a towel in hand and dry myself off when the time finally catches up to me.

"Shizzle styx! School starts at eight!" I screech as I drop the towel and run out the bathroom door to my closet as naked as the day I was born. I quickly grab a form fitting black graphic T-shirt that says 'It's only funny 'till someone gets hurt... Then it's hilarious', a white long sleeve shirt to go under said black shirt, and a mini skirt. I toss those cloths onto my bed and bolt to my dresser to grab a black bra with white strips and matching underwear from the top drawer and toss those on the bed also as I rummage through the third drawer looking for my dark purple tights with the little white skull and crossbones all over them.

I rush to my bed and throw the cloths that I picked out on and scramble to the bathroom again. I grab my hair brush and run it through my dark pink locks, after brushing my hair I grab my hair gel and style it in a pixie cut look.

Once my hair is done I grab my eyeliner and darken the outer ring of my eyes and add some mascara to make my eye's pop. I toss the makeup in it's designated bin and grab all of my piercings. On my left ear have two black studs in my earlobe with a matching black rod to go through my ear, on my right ear I have multiple piercings and I put in a crap ton of little hoops in the color of the rainbow. After my ears are don I put in my lapis blue nose piercing and two silver small hoops in my right eyebrow and two matching hoops in my bottom left lower half of my lip, and just for the hell of it I add my belly piercing that is black with a little chain that had an emerald green circle with a dark purple circle intertwining. It was a gift from my mom, it's supposed to represent my sister and I since we are literally forever intertwined with one another just like the circles. After _all _of my piercing are in place, I have yet to meet somebody that has more than me, I grab my toothpaste and toothbrush.

When my teeth are sparkly white and my breath is minty fresh I run out of the bathroom, flicking the lights off as I go, I snatch up my phone, my Jack Skellington wallet, and my hot pink with black paint splatter iPod and shove them into a dark purple purse with Pink Floyd's Dark Side of the Moon symbol on it. I run back to my closet to find my knee high black stomper boots with a shizzle ton of buckles on them.

I sit down on the floor and put those suckers on and hop back up onto my feet with a loud thump. To finish my awesome-tasic look I grab my black and hot pink belt that says 'If You Can Read This You're Looking Too Low.'

After looking at the time, which is now 12:01, I run down the stairs, grab my keys and backpack, and run out the door, after locking it of course, and down the street thanking every deity out there that Aunt Tsunade chose to live close to where she works. I shove my hand into my purse and shuffle around looking for my phone as I run full speed down the sidewalk. I finally find it and flip it open looking for Sakura's number. Finally finding it I send her a quick text.

**To: Saku**

**Hey! What the flip class are you in?**

**From: Miki**

After a few seconds of running and waiting my phone beeps.

**To: Miki**

**Its lnch time. Whre the hell r u?!**

**From: Saku**

**To: Saku**

**I'm on my way. Be there in a sec just tell me where the hellz bellz you are.**

**From: Miki**

Not even two seconds later my phone beeps cheerily at me.

**To: Miki**

**Im at the frnt entrnce 2 the skool. And hrry the fuck up! I hve ur schedle by the way. Ur wlcme.**

**From: Saku**

I roll my eyes at her response. 'Well aint you the smug one today Saku..' I think to myself as I round the corner and see the front building to the school. Oh thank the gods I'm finally almost there!I run dow the sidewalk, through the front gates, and through a bunch of people.

As I get closer and closer to the front entrance there is this giant cluster of a group in front of me. I'm running too fast to swerve and if I hit the breaks I'm gonna plow right into them anyways, so there is only one thing to do. Hit the breaks and plow through praying that whoever I hit I don't break anything on impact.

And I do just that. I hit the breaks and plow into the biggest mofool in that group. And damsel in distress did it hurt! The giant I ran into grunted and stumbled forward a little while I had the unfortunate event to fall flat on my arse.

"Fer shizzlen hellz bellz mofreak that hurt!" I yelled out all my imaginary cuss words out as I slowly get up and rub my now sore and bruised hiny.

"Good freak you're built like a bloody wall!" I say to said wall as I look waaaaayyyyy up. He looks down at me with a confuzzled look and I let out an aggravated huff.

"Well the least you can do is say ow after I plowed into you at, like a hundred gazilaon miles per hour you big hulking mass of- Oh my creatures! You're blue!" I point at him, my violet eyes going wide.

"I can't believe you're just _now_ noticing that he's _blue_, un!" A male voice speaks. I look over at said male and have to do a double take. Okay... the voice is male but the 'dude' looks like a chick what with the long blonde hair up in a high pony tail and with his/her baby blues... well okay, baby blue since one of the eyes is covered by a hunk of said blonde hair.

"Well ex_cuse_ _me_ miss! But I was preoccupied with falling flat on my arse to notice the giant that I ran into skin is blue!" I yell at the blonde while waveing my hand frantically at said giant blue person.

"I'm not a damn chick, un!" said 'chick' yells while going pink in the face

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I wave dismissively at the person. I turn to the blue giant and say, "You're rockin' the blue tint. I love's it." I wink at him.

"Now... I'd love to stay and chat and all but I for real's have got to go." I say as I walk up to the blue dude and jump, yes jump not hop, up to him and plant a kiss onto his cheek.

As I weave around him I hear a voice yell something along the lines of 'Why the fucking hell does Kisame get fucking kissed by the hot bitch?' I just roll my eyes and continue running to the front entrance, not realizing that the entire group was wearing all black with the same red cloud emblem somewhere on their person. I also did not know that that group would change my life and I would change theirs.

**Karin: Well the first chapter is done! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Karin: Hey! As you can all see, if you have read this story already, that I rewrote the second chapter! Now if your new to this story just forget everything that I said and continue on reading!**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, sadly, does not belong to me. But Miki does so in yo face Disclaimer! MWAHAHAHAHA!**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Miki! Miki get your ass over here!" I hear Sakura screech close by. I roll my eyes and look for a head of pink hair that was hers. I spot her and notice the group of girls that surround her and the doorway to the inside of the school, I raise my pierced brow in question as I slowly make my way over there.

'Er... Giant mob of fawning girls. I soo do _not_ like the look's of this' I think as I come to a stop in front of Sakura.

"Um.. Yeah hey, you got my schedule?" So I can get out of here _before_ I do something to enrage this goddess forsaken mob.

"Yeah, yeah, here take it. I have more important things to do than hold your shit," Sakura says while shoving the piece of paper into my chest.

I stumble back from the shove clutching the paper and am about to say something to the pinkette before me when a screech of "Sasuke-kun!" followed by more screaming cuts me off. Sakura's head whips around and she starts screaming with the rest of them. And then it hits me.

"Oh. My Motherpenguins. Greek. Gods... It's a bloody mob of crazy freekin' _fangirls_!" I say absitivly horrified **(Karin: I have nothing against fangirls! I for one am proud to say that I am a die hard core fangirl to Ouran Highschool Host Club! But for purposes to this fic fangirls are scary alien creatures to my poor poor character, Miki)**.

I clutch my schedule more tightly to my chest and skitter away from the freaky girls fearing for my life. Fangirls are creepy.

As I was making my grand escape I ran into another wall, but this time said wall also fell over cursing the whole way down.

There's a hiss behind me that had me looking over my shoulder and what I saw nearly had me pee myself. I had just made the fangirls very, very angry. Insert gulp of terror here.

Wait. The mob is angry, that means... Oh no. I didn't.

I look up at the boy that I ran into to see him glaring heatedly at me while he climbs to his feet. Please tell me I didn't run into 'their' Sasuke-kun.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you alright!?"

"Sasuke-kun! Did that witch hurt you!?" (Hey now! I am _not_ a witch!)

"I'll kill her for you if she did!" (Lovely, I'm sure you would just love to get your claws into me.)

"No! I will!"

"No me!" (Good to know that you girls are fighting over who gets the pleasure of murdering me..)

I did. I ran into him. Oh Kami, why did I have to run into him?

Alright. Okay. Miki, pick yourself up and run away as fast as you can. Even do the penguin slide if you must!

And I'm about to do just that, including the penguin slide because it is sooo much fun and fliptasticaly awesome, when Sasuke mutters something under his breath.

"What was that?" I ask, eyebrows furrowed in confuzzlement.

"Hn. I said watch where you're going, freak." He says while walking past me.

My eyes narrowed. Yes, I would rather avoid fangirls at any cost, so much so that I would even be nice to the person of their obsession, but that chicken butt bat freak was rude.

So the most logical thing to do, at the time of my anger, was to walk up to him, tap him on the shoulder, and punch him in the face when he turns to look at me.

He falls flat on his back and glares up at me with eyes full of anger and shock while he has his hand held up to his injured jaw.

"Next time be more nice ya chicken-butt bat freak," I growl at him and whip around to stomp up the stairs that lead to the front entrance to the school, the only thing on my mind is to get away from the ass-hat still on the ground.

_*Akatsuki members outside POV*_

"Tobi thinks Tobi like's Violet-chan!" A childish voice giggles.

"Itachi. She took your brother out like it was nothing!" Kisame states, staring at the fallen boy.

"Uh... Hidan? You okay, un?" Deidara asks, looking at the foul mouthed albino in confusion. Hidan was curently drooling with a love-struck look on his face.

"She.. Is fucking amazing!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Karin: Well I liked the way this turned out and I hope all of you readers did too! Oh and in case anyone was wondering, yes Miki ****_does_**** have an extremely wide sarcastic streak... *smile***


	3. Chapter 3

**Freaks-R-Us**

**Karin: I am so sorry! I had a horrible and impossibly hard to kill virus in my computer so thats why I haven't posted this chapter! But all is well now, my old computer (with the virus) is in the dumps and I have a brand new and shiny laptop! So excited *smile* Enjoy the long overdue chapter!**

_**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO AND ALL CHARACTERS OF NARUTO AND NARUTO SHIPPUDEN BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! MIKI BELONGS TO ME.**_

I'm grumbling and hissing under my breath as I stomp through the hallways , not paying attention I might add, as I am contemplating viscous ways to torture this 'Sasuke-kun' that the fangirls are obsessed with. Including Sakura. I scowl at that thought.

'I thought she didn't like fangirls? What the hell is she doing becoming one of them?' I sigh and look down at my schedule.

**First period-Biology Room 216-Shizune**

**Second period-World History Room 110-Iruka**

**Advisory-Room 201-Kakashi**

**Third period-English Room 201-Kakashi**

**Fourth period-Math Room 112-Iruka**

**-Lunch-**

**Fifth period-Gym Room 120-Anko and Guy**

**Sixth period-Art Room 117-Kurenai**

**Seventh period-Learning Center (Library)-Jiraiya**

I frown down at my paper, 'Wonder if I have any classes with Sakura, it's possible.'

I look up and turn around a corner and am met with the beautiful sight of a door opening and smacking me in the face. Hard.

"What the fluffy popsicle stick? That flying hurt!" I squeak out while rubbing my nose and glaring with everything I had at the offending door. It should be screaming in agony and melting to the floor.

What is with today? I mean seriously! I wake up late (which, I admit, _was_ my fault), I run into a giant blue dude (also my fault, although he _could_ have moved), I back up into 'Sasuke-kun' and knock us both down (so _not_ my fault! I was trying to get away from the fangirls and I _know_ he could have avoided the collision!), and then I walk into a door (whose fault that is, I'm not sure)! Is it like, Hurt Miki Day! or something? And if it is, why didn't I get the memo?

_'Ow.. My nose hurts...'_

_Well no dip, you ran into a door._

"Oh? Are you okay? I didn't see you there," a female voice spoke.

I wave her off, taking my hand away from my nose and say, "Yeah, I'm fine."

I look away from the door, which has not melted to the floor _or_ screamed in agony, and to the women before me, granted she can't be much older than me, probably a Senior to my Junior, but there was no way possible you could describe the female as a girl. She just has this feeling about her that said she knows what its like to fight for her survival every day..

I blink. Where the hellz bellz did that thought come from?

"Are you sure your okay?" she asked. I just smile and nod while taking in her appearance.

She has blue hair held up in a bun with a white, origami rose in her hair, her golden, amber eyes are lightly outlined in a pale blue, and she has a kind looking face, although she looks awfully bored at the moment. She's wearing a black hoodie with a red cloud emblem, outlined in white, on her left shoulder, and a dark purple shirt underneath with dark blue, formfitting jeans, and purple converse.

"You like origami?" I ask her, and look past her shoulder seeing a person standing behind her.

He's wearing black hightops with dark blue, almost black, jeans and a black sweater with the same cloud emblem, but on his right pocket, with a crimson shirt under the sweater. He has gray, ringed eyes (so cool..) and bright orange hair with a shizzle ton of piercings in his face.

"Yes, I do," she replied to my question. I pull my eyes from the orange haired dude to look at her when I finally s realized something.

1\. she has a piercing also, in her lower lip, and 2. that guy probably has more piercings than I do! My eyes fly back to him to see that yes, his face really _is_ full of metal. He has a bunch lining his nose, two in his lower lip, a rod in one ear with a bunch of piercings in his other.

"Oh my Goddess... You... You-" I stare at him in shock while the bluenette in front of me and the piercing man behind her stiffen up, as if waiting for a fight. They're both looking at me with weary glances and that's when I make my move.

I twist around the bluenette and fly at him, knocking him over and straddling his waist, while poking and prodding at his piercings.

"I think you have more piercings than I! Do you know how long it's been since this has happened!? Never! Not once has this happened!" I gush still poking at the shocked man beneath me.

"Do you realize who you just attacked?" the amber eyed female asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, sure. He's Pein, leader of Akatsuki. Recognizable due to the ringed eyes and bright orange hair. I didn't realize that he had so many piercings though! It's amazing!" I reply with a shrug of my shoulders.

"You know who I am, yet you still thought it wise to pounce, and pin me to the ground," a smooth, unamused baritone sounds from before mentioned male pinned to the ground.

"Yeah? So what? You're Akatsuki, you're not the worst thing I've encountered before," I say, getting up off of Pein. I hold my hand out for him to take, but he just ignores me and climbs to his feat without my help.

I shrug my shoulders and turn around saying, "You're Konan, obsessed with making origami, and good at it I might add, second in command of Akatsuki with Pein being the leader, if you don't count Madara as being the true leader, and brother to Pein."

I'm slammed against the locker by a glaring Pein, "How do you know about Madara?" he growls out.

I roll my eyes, "Please, I know a lot of things Pein, and like I said, you're not the worst thing that I have encountered before, so stop trying to intimidate me and let me go," I say with an edge in my tone. He holds me in place for a few more seconds before letting me go.

I dust off imaginary particles from my skirt and bend down to grab the forgotten class schedule, when Konan asks, "What is the worst thing you have encountered?"

I shudder at the memory of icy blue eyes and a sickley sweat voice. I shake my head and push those horrid memories far, far away.

"Nothing I am willing to remember," I finally say.

I turn around and continue walking down the hallway in the direction I was heading before this whole encounter, when Pein asks me what my name is. I stop and look over my shoulder and say, "Miki. My name, it's Miki," and continue to walk away from the two Akatsuki members.

Now if only I realized that the group I ran into before was also Akatsuki and that everyone of the members wouldn't leave me alone in the future.

I should have just stayed at home...


End file.
